Important People Discuss Hamtaro
by KutchipatchiROCK
Summary: Look at the title. Just remember, I'm just a beginner, so this might not be what you want.Done!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob....I mean Hamtaro.

On a table in an important business meeting in San Francisco....

The Important company President: we are here to discuss something very important.

Co president: What, boss?

President: Well....

Important People: Well...?

President: I...Forgot the files....

Important person #1: Well, what do we talk about?

#2: Yeah, what?

President: Well...ummm....I don't know....

#3: What about Hamtaro?

Everyone but #3: Hamtaro?!?!

#3: Yeah, those little hamsters are so cute!

President: We know what they are, but why Hamtaro? It's just a TV show!

#3: Well, it's not just a TV show!

#2: yeah! Let's discuss hamtaro!

#1: Great idea, #3!!!!!

Co president: Actually, that's a great idea!

#4: We should, Mr. President!!!

President: ARE YOU NUTS!?! WE ARE AT AN IMPORTANT BUSNESS MEETING!! KUTCHIPATCHIROCK STOP WRITING IN CAPITALS!

Me: sorry...

#3; but everyone else agrees...

President: Okay! I'll give you and your little ham-hams a chance. But you have to convince me WHY this is important....

#3: Yay!

Ok... Not my best work...

But I will continue the chapters with what they discuss.

I need ideas on what they discuss.... So...will you please... write what...They will discuss in....your review? If you do one...?

Log out


	2. I dun get no email

Yawn

It's kind of late, and I dun get no email.

I mean reviews. Except three.

Extreme care bear lover: Penelope wears her "yellow blanket thingy" because she is shy. And that's all I can say.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't know what a disclaimer is. P

#3: have you ever wondered where Snoozer comes from?

#2: Yeah, he just came out of nowhere.

Co president: Maybe he's actually Boss's brother.

#4: Or maybe he's not like a real hamster, and he is... like...a...?

#5: Maybe he's from goatee land! (A/N: So much for important people)

#3: Goatee land?!?

#2: O.o

#5: yeah, it's where they all have goatees, and ....yeah.

#4: I don't think Snoozer really HAS a goatee....

#5: Well, if you look really closely....Yeah, I guess not....

#2: sigh

Co President: Maybe he's from far-off lands? Foreign leadership camp? Fish Lake?

#3: I get it! He's from Fish Lake!

#2: Okaay....Have you ever wondered why Sandy always lays like?

#3: Maybe she just does....

#4: Well, there must be a reason!

#5: Maybe she comes from Goatee Land!

#2: Or maybe "Like" land!

#3: "like" land?

#2: Yeah! They say like a lot!

#4: Yeah!

Co President: No, then Stan would say "like" a lot, they lived at the same place when they were little.

#3: You're right.

#5: Yeah....President?

President: SNORE

Okay! There's the second chapter. Hope you like it.

If you put these two discussions together, it would be like

"Like zuzuzuzuzu...like, zuzuzuzuzu...." LOL....

Well, reviews go as same as last time.

Bye!


	3. Bijou's Hair

YoYoYo tis me the pixilated blob on the egg shaped screen.

Yo mister ham of glee (happy ham), I like mimitchi, but Kutchipatchi, but man, he's green! GREEN!!!!

Ok, whatever, got to stop overreacting.

I didn't get any ideas for what these people should discuss. I asked some people to write them kind of like something that starts with an r and ends with view (by the way I'm not forcing you to write reviews, but it would sure make a beginning writer happy....)

ON WITH IT!

#4: president?!?!

Da Prezz: huuuh? (Is drooling)

#3: Oh well, ignore him!

#2: whatever.

#1: have you ever wondered, how does Bijou have those ribbons on? I mean, its possible, but it would take a long time to grow that hair, and Maria would have to cut the rest off, and like get teeny little ribbons to tie them with.

#3: you're right. Hmm....

#4: Maybe she's from goa-

All: Shut it!

#4: ... (grumbles)...

#1: maybe its fake hair...?

#3: Well, probably not.... I mean where would you get little hair for hamsters?

#1: yeah....

#2: Well, maybe Maria cut a little bit of her hair off for Bijou...?

Co Prezz: But bijou's fur is white, while Maria's hair is brown.

#2: Maybe its Maria's grandma's hair!

#3:?!?

#4: and maybe not!

(A/n: Maybe it's MY grandmother's hair! XD)

#3: It's kind of weird. Same thing goes for Sandy's tail.

#2: Yep.

#1: yep.

#4: Yep.

#3: Oka-

#5: Yep.

#3: Sigh

#2: Maybe she Maria put hair growth stuff on that part of her hair!

#5: Maybe!

#6: Yep.

#3: wait a minute; there are only 5 important people here!

#2: Yeah!

KutchipatchiR.: ohno_, ohno...._ That'sjust my evil twin. I'll get him out of here.

#6:bye........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

#3: anyways, about Bijou, maybe she... Hmm

#2: Oh well, we don't know.

----------------------------

Heh, not my greatest chapter. Oh well....

I didn't have any ideas.


	4. Bob Jr!

The words that claim that you do not own something you are writing about: I do not own Hamtaro. Yeah that was the disclaimer....

Okay, this will be the last chapter I will do in a while, so....

------------------------

It was utter chaos in the building of the important people, as of the prezz had woken up.

If three had known not to speak of hamtaro, none of this would have happened. But he was obsessed with it, as of the other ones. They couldn't get over an obsession. So.....

"Is he conscious?" said #3, "he better not be."

The Important people had knocked him out, foolish as they were. Although it wasn't too much of a good idea....

"Back to Hamtaro!"

"Bijou likes Hamtaro a lot, while Hamtaro seems to have no idea whatsoever on what Bijou has for him." said#1, "So how come a lot of people say they should become a couple?" "Well, I really don't know." says #3.

all tries to imagine what would happen

:: Bijou and Hamtaro are sitting at acorn Mt.::

Bijou: This eez really romantic!

Hamtaro: a waa?

Bijou: -.-;;;

Da Ham Man: Whatever.

Bijou: um...blush Hamtaro... Zoo you...like...me...?

Haminator: Of course! I like everyone!

Bijou: no... I mean like...Like-like me?

Hamstar: Of course! To everyone! (A/N: uhoh, he's gay.)

Bijou: I mean like love....

Mr. Orange: I love EVERYONE!!!(A/N: Gay idiot....)

Bijou-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

end imagining

"That wouldn't work out so well" said #3.

after some coffee and getting hyper....

"Have you ever wondered why or how..." #3 started saying, "Their owners, some of their owners are really old, and they own hamsters. (A/N: I know this is a crappy topic, but it comes in handy later.)So why would they own hamsters?" "Well," #2 said, "Nobody is ever too old to own a hamster."

Suddenly, the president woke up/became conscious. "You guys are still talking about ham baro?" the prezz grumbled. "It's Hamtaro." #3 mumbled, "don't you hate hamsters..."

Suddenly....

"HATE HAMSTERS!?!?!?!?!? WHY WOULD HE?!?!?!"

"Bobby?" said da prezz.

"I'm Bob! Jr! What's this talk about you hating hamsters, owner!?"

Everyone turned to see a small looking hamster that's black and white enter the room with a crash, "But I am YOUR ham! You can't hate our kind!"

"..." The prezz gulped.

"Now I will eat you!"

The prezz mumbled, "This is how I lost my wife...."

"YUMMY YUMMY!!!!" Bob Jr. said as...he....ate...the...president...

#2,"Well I tell you, nobody is too young to have a hamster...."

"Yep!" said Bob Jr.

"Anyone notice that that hamster is talking?" said #3.

#2, 3, 1, 5 and the co prezz which is now the prezz, run away screaming.

Bob Jr. walks home.

"IIII ammmmmmm frommm goateeeee laaaand! Everyone's from goatee land!(A/n; that means YOU extreme carebear lover!)" Said #4....

------------------

And so, everything went well from that, the new President remade the company, into the Hamtaro discussing club. #3 became the new co-president, as of he should. A lot of new people joined this club as of this subject Hamtaro was fun to discuss.

#5, the new #3, made a funeral for the old prezz, and #4 went to a psychologist.

---------------------

As of (A/N: I got to stop saying as of.) a fine day in San Francisco, this new company was born.

----------------------

Wow! This didn't suck!

Alright, here are my replies to reviews:

Extreme-Carebear-Lover: Sorry if this chapter offended you....

Yayfulness: I couldn't send THE ham hams to the story, but I hope this will do.

Happy ham: I don't get it. Is there like a happy hamster reviewing agency, or what? No matter which Hamtaro story there is, there's always a happy ham reviewing it. Why don't you make an account and yeah?

------------------------

Anyways, sorry for bad grammar or anything, I'm starting on my next fic.

Cya!

KPROCK


End file.
